Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the brother of Sans and a major character in Marinettetale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, and finally have friends and popularity. Profile Appearance Normal ("Battle Body") Sonic is a short, perhaps anatomically inaccurate anthropomorphic hedgehog with more spiky quills than his brother. Being spiky, many of his expressions incorporate a grin. His eyes resemble a stilted canyon; his spiky brows form most of his expressions. His eyeballs open wide which show at times when he is experiencing strong emotions. He wears his "battle body," an outfit that he created for a costume party. It includes a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. Befriending (Cool Pig) Halfway through the date/hangout with Sonic, he changes into his "secret style": a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Pig," small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. He also wears basketballs on his shoulders, likely Rarity's MTT-Brand FashionBall. Alphys Date (Jogboy) During the "date" with Alphys, Sonic arrives wearing a sweatband, shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. He still wears his boots, gloves, and cape. Personality Sonic is a flamboyant hedgehog who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in the Genocide season. He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist. Sonic believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Marie offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons. He cooks chilli dogs in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it. One of the reasons for this is because Sonic never ate chilli dogs himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving. He, therefore, cooks chilli dogs only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favourites. He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Sonic also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures. Relationships The Protagonist Despite wanting to capture the protagonist, Sonic still cares about her and eventually ends up dating with her. He turns the protagonist down if she chooses to date, as he realizes he does not feel the same way about her. The protagonist remains friends with him throughout the video and gains the ability to call him on the cell phone almost anywhere. Sans Sans is Sonic's brother, and though Sonic often chastises him for being lazy and detests his many hedgehog puns dropped throughout the video, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sonic often cleans up after Sans and prompted him to get a job as a sentry. Sonic is upset that Sans naps so much and mentions that it's impressive how much slacking off his brother can do. Even though Sans reads Sonic bedtime stories and is the sole provider in the lion household, Sonic takes care of his brother and wonders what Sans would do without such a "cool pig" watching over him. Together, they made Sonic's battle body as well as his cardboard sentry station in Snowdin Forest. Sonic also recognizes that Sans is secretive and kind of weird. Undyne Sonic and Undyne are good friends. After Sonic asked to join the Royal Guard, Undyne gave him cooking lessons, and they bonded. Because Undyne does not have the heart to tell Sonic that she will never let him join the Royal Guard, Sonic continues trying to impress her by capturing a human. Sometimes Undyne grosses Sonic out, but Sonic looks up to her as a role model. Sonic is also oblivious at times when Undyne is angry at him, though he is keen enough to know to present befriending the protagonist as a challenge to her. Flowey Sonic sees Flowey as a good friend because Flowey offers him predictions, flattery, advice, and encouragement. Sonic also borrows some of Flowey's dialogue characteristics, and Flowey guides Sonic to call the protagonist's friends to interrupt Asgore's battle with the protagonist. Trivia * Sonic loves pigs, which means that the word "hog" in 'hedgehog' makes him a pig whenever he wears his "Cool Pig" style. Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Pigs Category:Hedgehogs Category:African Animals Category:African Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters